


Best Behaviour

by Plum (inkedbyplum)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbyplum/pseuds/Plum
Summary: You agree to fulfill one of Lucifer's fantasies, and he intends to reward you for a job well done.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 499





	Best Behaviour

"Do you enjoy behaving like a brat?" His voice is stern, expression indifferent as he looks at you. Lucifer is sitting in his chair, one leg crossed over the other while you're kneeling in front of him. Lacy lingerie adorns your figure, and the demon can see the way you shiver when he talks down to you. Goosebumps ripple along your skin, eliciting the slightest smirk on his lips. You're not surprised to see him enjoy this situation as much as he is, you knew what you were getting into with the Avatar of Pride.

"No, I… I'm sorry," you utter out quietly, eyes cast down. While Lucifer may be used to being the authoritative figure, you have little experience with your own role. The last time you were on your knees like this was to pray -- how ironic.

"What was that? Speak up, MC," he orders in a cold tone. When you look up at him, you find him looking down at you expectantly.

"No, sir – I'm sorry." This earns you a nod and a smile from the demon, and you're surprised to find relief wash over you.

Both of you had discussed this several times before you felt comfortable submitting to him entirely, and Lucifer warned you that he might lose control once you get started. You told him you weren't afraid of that nor him, and if worst came to worst, you could command him to stop thanks to your pact with him. Still, you decided on a safe word early on, something to signal when you stopped feeling comfortable. After all, Lucifer cared about you deeply and would not want to harm you against your will.

"That's a good girl. Now, how do you intend to make it up to me?" He uncrosses his legs as if inviting you to come closer. When you do shuffle closer, though, he shakes his head. "What am I to do with you? I have yet to allow you to touch me." Heat rushes to your cheeks and you nod, moving away from him ever so slightly.

"Perhaps I ought to restrain you, my dear – what do you think?" You look up at him, eyes widening a bit at his question. You can tell he's taking it slow for you, making sure to check if you're doing okay, and in a weird way, it warms your heart. He begins to unbuckle his belt without breaking eye contact with you, awaiting your answer. The slight bulge in his pants does not go unnoticed by you.

"Yes, please. I… I think that's a good idea, sir," you reply, excited at the prospect. Lucifer nods before he gets up, walking around you and pulling your arms behind your back. Holding your breath as he ties your wrists together with his belt, your mind begins to wander to the enticing possibilities awaiting you.

"This is not too tight for you, is it?" A shiver runs down your spine when you feel his hot breath against your ear, his voice low and his fingers caressing your arms.

"No, it's okay," you reply. For a mere second, his lips connect with the back of your neck, leaving a hot sensation behind as he gets up and sits down in his chair again. Your skin begins to miss his touch immediately, an almost aching sensation spreading from where he had kissed you briefly.

"What a pretty sight you are, my dear," Lucifer hums, a teasing smile gracing his lips. "Now, where were we? Ah, right. What do you suggest you do to make me forgive you for disobeying me?" He spreads his knees a little further as he speaks, encouraging you to speak up.

"I want to make you feel good, sir," you say, cheeks growing hotter, and yet you refuse to look away. Red eyes meet yours, lust burning in them as he raises one brow at your words. His cock twitches in his pants as he looks at you like this, taking in every enticing detail about you. As if you could read his mind, you lick your lower lip slowly, making sure that he notices.

"...very well." With those words, he beckons you closer, and for a second you're taken aback. Is he not going to undo his pants and pull them down for you to lick his cock? The demon notices your hesitation and begins to smirk. "I'm waiting."

You take a deep breath and nod, more to yourself than to him. As you shuffle closer, you begin to place soft kisses along his clothed thighs. Your hands try to move almost involuntarily, searching for support only to be met by restraints. It makes your breath hitch in your throat, but you refuse to let that stop you. With each kiss coming closer to his crotch, you wonder if this is what Lucifer had in mind for you. As your lips connect with his crotch, you hear him take in a sharp breath, and something about it spurns you on.

Testing different pressures, you make sure to place kiss upon kiss against the fabric, feeling the heat of his cock through his pants. You glance up to see Lucifer with his eyes closed, head tipped back and your chest swells with pride. With your newly found courage, you decide to lick the fabric instead, drawing your tongue up dangerously slow. It doesn't take long for the fabric to become wet from your saliva, allowing you to feel the shape of his cock against your tongue a little better.

"Enough. A good girl like you deserves the real thing," Lucifer says, cupping your face with care before he pushes you back. Your eyes are glued to his hands as he finally undoes his pants, and when his cock springs free, you realise you were holding your breath. You dare not move until he tells you to, but luckily you don't have to wait long.

"Go on." Within an instant, you place your lips on the tip of his cock, suckling on it ever so gently before your mouth wanders further down. Precum wets your lips, leaving a slick trail on his hot skin. You allow your lips to linger in each spot, feeling the heat radiate from his skin. The demon is letting you take your time exploring, getting accustomed to your current position. He has no desire to rush you, after all – this should be as enjoyable for you as it is for him.

You grow bolder with each lick of your tongue, resting your head against one of his thighs as you place your lips on his shaft. This earns you a long sigh from Lucifer, letting you know that you're doing a good job. When he runs his fingers through your hair, encouraging you to go further up his cock, your heart skips a beat. You think back to when he said he might not be able to hold back, and yet here he is, encouraging you as gently as he can.

Your lips latch onto his tip, tongue drawing circles around it before you take him deeper into your mouth. You begin bobbing your head, feeling his cock slip deeper into your mouth each time until it becomes difficult to fit in more. Coming up for air, you feel drool dripping down your mouth – a lewd sight that the demon loved.

"Be a good girl for me and try to breathe through your nose, okay?" You only get a few seconds before he pushes your head down on his cock, filling your mouth entirely until he hits the back of your throat. You gag on his size, heartbeat starting to race before you try to calm yourself down, forcing yourself to breathe through your nose. You feel drool running down your chin, all the way down your neck, and a stinging sensation in your eyes as Lucifer begins to guide your head up and down his cock. Despite doing your best to do as he said, you find yourself gagging on his cock more and more until you break free from his hold, gasping for air.

"Hm… It seems we'll have to work on that, won't we?" Lucifer asks with a small chuckle, waiting for you to catch your breath. He musters you with love and lust in his eyes, and a hunger that makes you shiver – you want to give yourself to him, but you know you can't just yet.

"I'll do better this time. I promise," you tell him, taking a deep breath before you take his length into your mouth once more. You steel yourself to deepthroat him again, remembering his advice to breathe through your nose. The prickling sensation at the corners of your eyes returns as the head of Lucifer's cock meets the back of your throat, and you will yourself to keep him inside longer than before. With difficulty, you bob your head a little and receive a deep growl from your partner. You desperately wish you could use your hands to hold onto him, but every time you try to move your hands, you feel the restraints getting tighter against your wrists.

"Now that's… more like it," Lucifer says breathlessly, revelling in the heat your mouth offers. You notice one of his hands curl into a fist, knuckles turning white as you gag on his cock, and you notice the familiar feeling of pride rushing through you. You have to come up for air once more, chest heaving, but at this point, you're determined to make him cum just with your mouth. Once more your mouth encloses the familiar shape of his cock, cheeks hallowing as you suck on him, shameless slurping sounds filling the room. The demon can tell what you're trying to do, one of his hands running through your hair before he curls it into a fist, pulling your hair to guide you up and down his cock.

"Just like that, my dear. Keep going." He doesn't need to tell you twice, picking up the pace as you moan, letting him feel the vibrations within your mouth. Your eyes search for his, but his head is tipped back, lips parted ever so slightly. The inside of your mouth seems to grow hotter, his cock pulsating quickly, and you begin to mentally brace yourself for his load. Not even a moment later, he lets out another deep growl as he shoots his load inside of your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. As much as you want to pull away, you make yourself remain still until he's done, looking up at him expectantly. When his eyes meet yours, you open your mouth and stick out your tongue, covered in his white seed, as if you're begging for his praise.

And praise you he does. "Good girl. Swallow for me, will you?" You do as you're told, swallowing the thick load before you open your mouth once more for him, proof of your obedience. He smiles at the sight of you, the hunger for you not satiated in the least.

"It looks like I'll have to reward you now, doesn't it?" You notice the heat spreading between your legs at those words, realising that you've been longing to hear them all along. Lucifer gets up from his chair and helps you stand up, undoing the tie around your wrist. He brings one of your wrists to his face, checking to see if he left any marks on your skin before he presses a hungry kiss against your skin, earning him a little whimper.

"I want you to get on the bed on all fours now." You watch him with curious eyes as he begins to unbutton his shirt, but then you do as you're told. His bed feels comfortable as ever, and you wonder if Lucifer picked out his softest bedsheets in preparation for you. With your ass up in the air and your face pressed against his pillow, you're glad he can't see the way your face is burning up – you're not used to such an embarrassing position at all, but you don't want to disobey him. You have to fight the urge to look back at him, every second of uncertainty feeling like an eternity without his touch. Lucifer knows how impatient you are right now, and he's taking full advantage of it, undressing as slowly as he can. He notices the wet patch on your panties, grinning to himself as he steps closer to you. What a beautiful sight indeed, he thinks to himself as he runs his hands along your thighs, spreading them ever so slightly to tease you.

"You've gotten quite wet for me, haven't you?" He teases, a feather-light brush of his knuckles against your slick core making you shiver. You move your hips towards him, yearning for his touch, but Lucifer only chuckles. "So impatient," he says, and then you feel a jolt of pain run through your body as he spanks your ass. The pain is soon replaced by a soft wave of pleasure washing over you.

"I-I'm sorry," you breathe as you arch your back further. The sorrow in your voice almost makes the demon stop, but judging by the way your body reacts to his touch, he smacks your ass once more; drawing out a small cry from you this time. He makes sure to give you time to use your safe word should you want him to stop, but the only sound filling the room is your ragged breathing.

"Do you like being spanked like a little brat?" He runs his fingers over the red mark on your ass cheek, smooth touch soothing your sensitive skin.

"Y-Yes… I do," you whimper quietly, and when another smack resonates through the room, you let out a cry.

"I can't hear you, my dear – do you enjoy being spanked like this?" Lucifer can barely describe the pride within him as he watches the red mark in the shape of his hand grow on your ass, a sight he wants to cherish.

"I do!" You almost yell out, embarrassed by your needy voice and the low chuckle you get from the demon. Bracing yourself for another smack, you let out a yelp when instead you feel his fingers massaging your clit through your panties. Teeth dig into your lower lip, and you swear you can taste the iron-like taste of blood on your tongue as you try to hold back a moan.

"That's what I thought. Don't hold back, I want to hear you," Lucifer commands, applying more pressure on your sensitive nub. You do as you're told, allowing the moan to slip past your lips and fill the room. Satisfied by your response, he tugs your panties to the side and allows two fingers to slip inside your wet pussy, earning him a strangled moan. In true demon-like fashion, he gives you no time to adjust to the new feeling inside of you as he begins to thrust his fingers into you, his free hand gripped your hair and pulling your head back. His fingers curl inside of your core, looking for the spongy spot he knows drives you wild. He knows he found it when you buck your hips against his hand, searching for further stimulation.

As he gently massages the slick inside of your core, he gets down on his knees to bring his face closer. He gently blows on your clit, chuckling when you freeze at the sensation before his lips latch onto it in a hungry kiss. Your fingers grab onto the blanket, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he sucks on your clit, fingers still pumping into you relentlessly. It doesn't take very long for your head to start getting hazy, walls tightening around his fingers. The world feels like it's spinning when you climax, legs shaking and almost giving out. Lucifer lets go of your hair to support you by wrapping one arm around your waist, holding you up, but throughout the high you notice him still sucking on your clit hungrily, testing your limits as you feel the second wave of pleasure building deep inside your stomach.

You barely hear your own cries as you cum a second time, gasping for air. Your vision is blurred by bright sparks, and you're about to whimper your safe word when Lucifer stops, taking note of your threshold. He gently helps you lay down on the bed, running his fingers down your spine.

"You're doing so well, my dear – breathe slowly. Take your time," he says, allowing you to catch your breath. He feels his cock aching to be buried deep inside you, but he refuses to go further until you give him permission. You turn your head a little bit to look at him, and he meets your gaze with a smile. With your hair sticking to your temples, cheeks burning red and eyes glazed from your highs, he thinks you look beautiful. His heart skips a beat when he thinks about being the only one to see you like this, to be met with your loving gaze in such a vulnerable position, and he realises once more: he loves you.

"Do you think you can keep going?" Lucifer eventually asks when he notices your heartbeat returning to its usual pace, his thumb drawing soft circles on the back of your thigh.

"Yes. I want to see this through with you, Lucifer," you tell him in a soft whisper, and the demon has to wonder what he did to deserve you. He helps you get back into position, pulling down your panties and pushing your legs apart. Despite the little break you had to take, he can slip his cock into you with ease – now, he takes his time filling you to the brim. Both hands planted on your hips, he begins to guide them intact with his own movements, savouring the sloppy sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. You mewl in pleasure as he pushes into you slowly, pulling out only to repeat the motion.

He takes his time getting you accustomed to his size before he picks up the pace, his hips almost moving on their own as he thrusts into your pussy. Your moans grow in volume, but you can still hear his low growls as pleasure washes over him.

"Do you like the way I fuck you, MC?" He asks in a husky voice in between growls, giving your ass another smack before you can reply.

"Y-Yes, I love it," you moan, choking on your moan when his palm connects with your ass, "please fuck me harder, Lucifer." Your plea is music to his ears, but he keeps a steady pace as he thrusts into you.

"Beg for it." You notice his thrusts gradually slowing down, and you feel a desperate need run through your veins.

"Lucifer, please! I-I need you to fuck me harder – your cock feels… feels so good inside of me, and I-I need you."

He seems satisfied with your begging, the desperate expression on your face turning him on and making him quicken his pace. He's met with surprised but happy moans of yours, grinning to himself at how well you're doing. One more time does he spank your ass, your delicious cry like a symphony to his ears, and he can feel your walls clenching in on his cock.

"Cum for me, my dear," Lucifer commands, coaxing another orgasm out of you as he fills you with quick, deep strokes. He watches you come undone once more, his name falling from your lips like a prayer, and it's enough to drive him over the edge as well. Ramming his cock into you a few more times, you feel him growing hotter inside of you before he throws back his head, one deep growl slipping past his lips as he empties his load inside of you.

You whimper a little when he pulls out his cock, your hand wandering towards your pussy and feeling his seed drip into your palm. Lucifer runs one hand through his hair, speechless by the erotic image in front of him, and once more does he wonder: how does he, out of all the people, deserve you?

Lucifer himself needs a few seconds to catch his breath, but before you can notice his flustered face, he's back to his composed self. He sits down next to you on the bed, helping you sit up and pushing a strand of your hair out of your face.

"You were wonderful, MC," he tells you, caressing your cheek with his thumb. You smile at him and he can't hold back, pressing his lips against yours almost desperately, and though his hunger for you seems reignited, he pulls away to look at your flushed face.

"Let me get you some water and help you get cleaned up, okay?" You give him a weak nod, fatigue beginning to settle within your body. He presses a quick kiss to your forehead before he gets up from his bed, returning with a glass of water only a couple of moments later.

"Thank you," you whisper before you take a sip, enjoying the refreshing feeling of cold water soothing your hot body. You cannot help but notice that Lucifer watches you with the patience of an angel, however ironic that may sound, and your chest swells with love for him once more. When you finish drinking, he takes the glass out of your hand and places it on his nightstand, then moving to stand up and bring you a warm, wet cloth. You feel embarrassed when he gently begins to clean your thighs and your core, wiping away any residue cum, but you're too tired to protest and you have to admit… it doesn't feel bad. His gentle touches feel like heaven after the way he fucked you, and you can't help but sigh contently when he presses a kiss to your now clean thigh.

"Thank you for indulging me tonight, MC," he whispers against your skin, a spark of adoration in his eyes. You barely notice him undoing the rest of your lingerie, gently sitting you up to help you put on one of his shirts, but by the time your head hits the pillow again, you're as good as asleep.

Lucifer lets you sleep, carefully getting up and cleaning up after the two of you – clothes folded and set aside, he makes his way to get a drink of water himself. His eyes rest on your sleeping frame, taking note of the content smile on your face. The demon moves around his room quietly, getting dressed in his own sleepwear before he joins you in bed once more, this time giving you nothing but gentle touches as he holds you close. He allows himself to run his fingers through your hair, gently untangling it and smoothing it down. You nuzzle your head against his hand in your sleep, coaxing a quiet chuckle out of him.

"Thank you for allowing me to love you, MC."

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this except... :flushed: :flushed:
> 
> JK, but I really surprised myself while writing this - it only took a single sitting and I had a blast while writing! This fandom just keeps on giving me inspiration to write, and I couldn't be happier about it.
> 
> You can also find this fic on my tumblr @plumeriaheart ♡


End file.
